The DE 103 55 205 A1 describes a mounting arrangement for a camera module in a vehicle. The camera module comprises a camera module holder that is connected with the windscreen via an attaching element. When manufacturing a windscreen, one or several attaching elements for a mounting arrangement are glued to the windscreen.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide an improved mounting device that in particular is easy to attach to a vehicle window pane and counteracts rattling of the mounting device in the vehicle during driving. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.